Buses in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine
Bus transport in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine refers to the extensive network of the capital city of Rockall, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, often considered the second most important means of public transport after the trams of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. In addition to the city itself, the bus network of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine also includes most bus lines in the remaining parts of the Rockallic Federal District. Operation The secondary means of public transport within An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, buses are operated as a supplement to the tramlines, mainly providing public transport services to areas where there are no tram lines close by. Owned by the Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure, the entire network is operated by the Department of Bus Operations of the Ministry of Transport, Infrastructure and Spatial Planning of the Rockallic Federal District under the Concession Rockallic Federal District. Bus transport is focused on seven bus stations within the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine itself and three additional bus stations in the rest of the Rockallic Federal District. All these bus stations are also served by trams. Each bus station is the centre for its own particular set of bus lines that serve the direct vicinity, whilst additional bus services provide connections between the bus stations, often as a replacement for tram lines there where there are none, or otherwise taking an alternative route alongside the tram lines. Bus stations See also: list of bus stations in the Rockallic Federal District. The bus network is focused around ten main bus stations, as well as dozens of smaller bus stations where only two or three lines cross. Seven of the main bus stations are located within the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and are numbered 1 to 7, with the remaining three located in the other baronetcies and numbered 8 to 10. Bus lines will bear the number of the bus station they are centered around as the first digit of their line number, followed by their unique denominator. Local transport See also: local bus transport in the Rockallic Federal District per bus station. Each bus station is at the centre of a local bus network serving the local baronetcy, or in the case of the three bus stations of the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine the neighbourhoods in the direct vicinity. These local buses will be numbered according to what is their official central bus station, denoted by the digits 1 to 10, followed by a unique denominator. For example, all local bus lines that have An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Bus Station as their centre are all numbered "1", followed by a unique denominator, for instance "1", in this case forming line 11. Depending on the bus station and sometimes even individual lines, bus lines may be either a "to and fro bus" (Rockallian: bus d'ag 's a fro) or a "pendulum bus" (Rockallian: bus luasceinn). A "to and fro bus" is a bus that has a bus station as both its point of departure and its terminus, running to its intended destination and back; a "pendulum bus" runs between two different destinations, calling at the central bus station as if it were a through station. Local bus lines vary greatly in terms of service and material. Where the busiest lines may see a bus every 2 minutes, some of the least used lines will see a bus every hour or two. The same applies to the material used, as on the busier lines often or even are used, whilst the lesser used lines will see normal-sized buses, or sometimes even specially downsized buses on the very least used lines. Interstation transport See also: interstation bus lines in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Interstation bus lines connect the different bus stations with each otherIt must be noted that not every bus station is directly connected to every other bus station by bus; in these cases, the connection is provided by tram lines.. There is a total of nine interstation bus lines, which are numbered 1 to 9. In some cases, connections use alternating routes, in which case an additional lower case letter is added to the line number. As of 2016, this is only the case for line 6, which has lines 6a and 6b involving a small variation in route between Crannchóiste and An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Bus Station. Interstation bus lines invariably leave every five minutes (lines 6a and 6b leave alternately every ten minutes). All interstation bus are articulated or bi-articulated. Night buses Conventional bus services stop between midnight and 6 a.m. and are replaced by during the hours in between. The frequency of service varies per line, with the busiest lines being served every 20 minutes and the least busy lines served once a night at most. All night buses are normal-sized buses. Notes and references Category:Buses in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine